parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Smash Trains (Nintendo Gamecube) - Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 in Daniel Pineda's Version
This is Super Smash Trains on Nintendo Gamecube, the ninteenth installment of Daniel Pineda's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 parody version. Cast * Thomas as Mario (Both the main heroes) * Edward as Luigi (Both good brothers to Thomas and Mario) * Peter Sam as Yoshi (Both green) * Percy as Pikachu (Both have the same letter P) * James as Wario (Both vain) * Emily as Princess Peach (Both the main females) * Casey Jr (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Sonic (Both blue) * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr and Friends) as Lucas (Both smart) * Murdoch as Ness (Both strong) * Gordon as Donkey Kong (Both strong) * Bash as Kirby * Dash as Fox * Molly as Shiek (Both wonderful) * Ferdinand as Captain Falcon * Bill and Ben as Mr. Game & Watch * Rosie as Jigglypuff * Bulgy as Mewtwo * Donald as Marth * Douglas as Roy * Billy as Young Link * George as Ganadouth * Diesel as Master Hand * Diesel 10 as Crazy Hand * The Spiteful Breakvan as Metal Mario * Mavis as Samus * Toby as Pit * Arthur as Ike * D261 as Snake * Fergus as Diddy Kong * Stepney as Tails * Rusty as Knuckles * Sir Handel as Lucario * Oliver as Pokèmon Trainer Scenes *Super Smash Trains (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 1. *Super Smash Trains (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 2. *Super Smash Trains (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 3. *Super Smash Trains (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 4. *Super Smash Trains (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 5. *Super Smash Trains (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 6. *Super Smash Trains (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 7. *Super Smash Trains (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 8. *Super Smash Trains (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 9. *Super Smash Trains (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 10. *Super Smash Trains (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 11. *Super Smash Trains (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 12. (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Daniel Pineda